


(Billy's) Carol Of The Bells

by hollywoodgrrl



Category: Black Christmas (1974)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Holidays, Horror, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 09:07:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27468466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollywoodgrrl/pseuds/hollywoodgrrl
Summary: He knows when you're sleeping, he knows if you're awake, HE KNOWS...
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18
Collections: Fall Equinox 2020: A Softer Equinox





	(Billy's) Carol Of The Bells

**Author's Note:**

  * For [evewithanapple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evewithanapple/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [evewithanapple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evewithanapple/pseuds/evewithanapple) in the [fallequinox2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fallequinox2020) collection. 




End file.
